Young People Screwing
by amorsolo
Summary: The only problem Rose found with being the only girl in their group was that she had to deal with and did not know how to react to overwhelmed adolescent teenage boys fresh from their first real encounter with the glorious parts of the female anatomy and itching to tell the story.


Summary: The only problem Rose found with being the only girl in their group was that she had to deal with and did not know how to react to overwhelmed adolescent teenage boys fresh from their first real encounter with the glorious parts of the female anatomy and itching to tell the story.

Disclaimer: I only own Andrew Wood, plus some other OFCs here.

AN: not based on the film Young People Fucking (which is really good, might I add), just couldn't think of a good enough original title, sorry. Working title was Hogwarts Pie, but I didn't think it fit because there wasn't an incident with a pie.

* * *

**Young People Screwing**

Growing up, Rose found herself spending time too much time with her brother and male cousins that she got used to the arrangement.

She was very close to Albus and they also had Louis in their year in Hogwarts so inevitably, they stuck with each other throughout school. Of course, they had made other friends, like Andrew Wood and, surprisingly, Scorpius Malfoy, but that was a different story. That was how Rose found herself the only girl in their tight circle.

There were no problems with the situation as she still had female friends and just felt more comfortable when she had male friends around. She simply was used to being with the guys and found nothing wrong with it. That was true until they turned seventeen.

A gentleman never kisses and tells, but it was different for overwhelmed hormonal adolescents who just had their first time with a girl after years of doing it themselves. The first time it had happened, Rose decided to leave the conversation and approached her female friends. However, she soon found herself unable to bear with what that group of girls was doing and had ended up back beside Scorpius, both of them looking incredulously at the other members of their gang.

Ah, Scorpius. The boy determined to not have his father's bad traits, upon hearing _rumours_ about how Draco Malfoy was in Hogwarts, had decided to live a virtuous nerd's life and to just join her in getting disturbed, confused, and amused by their friends' I-just-had-sex stories.

In retrospect, though, Rose thought the stories of the actual deed far less interesting than their group's reactions on the recent development of their members' previously non-existent sex lives. They had all been different and, when Rose looked back, very, very entertaining.

/

Louis was the first one, being the first to turn seventeen, a few months before the last term of their sixth year ended, and therefore, the one who introduced Rose to the problem of being the only girl in the group. On the day after his birthday, fortunately a weekend, Rose was surprised to not see Louis in the Gryffindor table before everybody else.

"There he is," Al pointed towards the Great Hall's main doors. He and Scorpius were sitting on the Gryffindor table like most weekends but for the first time, they were out of bed before Louis was.

"He looks," said Rose, "…happy." It wasn't exactly different from what Louis usually looked like ever since he got with his girlfriend –smitten and just plain happy when they could actually see his face. That was probably why they were not expecting Louis to have done something different.

Louis greeted them a good morning and sat down on his usual spot between Andrew and Rose, but it was not until a few moments later until they noticed that Louis looked happier than usual. They had not even been sure it was possible until that time.

"Aside from the fact that you are late for breakfast, did something happen?" asked Andrew.

Louis beckoned them to come closer to him and when they were huddled together, he said, "I just had the best birthday present last night." It did not even require a second for all of them to understand.

"No fucking way." "Merlin's beard, really? How was it?" "Are we really having this conversation?" "Hey, keep it down, you nitwits."

"It was magical," Louis answered, and immediately the rest of the gang's faces warped into looks of incredulity.

"Why the fuck didn't I expect you to say something as poncy as that?" said Al in complete seriousness.

"What?" asked Louis. "I am genuinely in love with Catherine and everything went as I imagined they would, maybe even better. When I-"

"I'm stopping you before you forget I'm a girl and start getting into details," Rose interrupted, picking up the books she had on the table and finishing her juice.

"It's not like he's gonna go into _that_ type of details," said Andrew. "Most probably, they'd be cheesy metaphors about how he felt and nothing about what really matters." Louis did not bother disputing Andrew's guesses.

"And that's better, how?" asked Scorpius, apparently sharing her sentiment. Rose was not really sure whether she wanted to get out of the conversation because of the possibility of graphic descriptions of the female body from a hormonal adolescent boy, or because Louis would turn something like sex into a flowery pile of rubbish.

"Thank you, Scorpius. See you later, guys." She waved her hand at the boys and made her way towards Lily and a couple other Gryffindor girls.

Lily looked quite surprised to see her cousin join their part of the table away from Louis and the others. "Rose, what's going on over there?" she asked, looking over Rose's shoulder.

"I'm not sure you want to know," said Rose. She opened her Potions textbook to the section on effect boosters, intending to read at least half of it during breakfast but was interrupted by the giggling of one of the girls nearby.

"Hey, Rose," called the giggling girl. Dana, Rose thought her name was. "You're good friends with Scorpius Malfoy, right?" Rose nodded. "Great! I mean, I was wondering if, well, maybe you could introduce me to him. If it's okay with you, that is. You could even just point me out to him; that would work, too, I think."

_Poor girl,_ thought Rose as she grinned uneasily at Dana. With Scorpius's determination to stay _honourable_ (his own words), he decided to abstain from the any situation that might lead to the situation he was avoiding and the girl had as much a chance with the boy as a hippogriff did. Still, Rose did not want to break the girl's heart so she just said, "I'll try," and Dana went back to giggling with the others.

It was until five or ten minutes had passed that Rose realized she was not doing much progress with her Potions reading while surrounded by all the gushing that Lily's friends were making. Her cousin, ever the sweet girl, smiled at her apologetically. Rose then turned towards the boys and around the same time, Scorpius also looked at her direction. He raised an eyebrow at her and looked really pained, and it made her stand up and gather her things.

"Lily, I think I should go back there now."

"It's all right," Lily took a glance towards the boys and made a face, "and tell Al to have mercy on the bacon."

Rose took the seat beside Scorpius, already scratching his head while telling Andrew that no, he had no intentions of sleeping with anyone while in school, and then to Louis that yes, the door was closed no matter how magical it might potentially be.

He turned to Rose and said, "Glad to see you've missed us already."

"With a look on your face that's either constipated or thoroughly irritated, it's hard not to feel sorry for you," said Rose. "Misery loves company, Scorp. Anyway, that girl, Dana over there wants me to introduce you to her."

Scorpius looked over to where Rose was earlier and smiled sheepishly at Dana. "You did say that I have no intentions of going out with her or anybody, right?"

"I didn't say otherwise," she said, smirking. Scorpius did not seem amused at all.

"Oi, Rosie," Al said as he threw a piece of toast at her, "how about you? Since my best friend insists on being so honourable over there, maybe you want to join me and Andrew in our pact here instead?"

"Pact concerning what?" She threw back the piece of toast at her cousin and reopened her Potions book.

"That we would get to shag someone before we leave Hogwarts," answered Al as if it was the most natural thing to make a deal about.

It was singularly the stupidest thing she thought Al ever came up with, and for him to think that she would actually join in. "Are you kidding? That's the least of my priorities, and with N.E.W.T.s next year and Mum right at my back, I doubt I would even have time for Quidditch. No, I am not interest in joining this silly pact of yours."

Al let out a sigh and turned to Andrew, "So I guess it's just the two of us, Andrew. How do you suppose we should do it? An Unbreakable Vow?"

"Salazar's balls, Albus!"

/

One Saturday around a month before their N.E.W.T.s, Andrew sat down on the library table they had claimed for the year while Scorpius was discussing a difficult Transfiguration theory. Andrew came in very late for their arranged study session looking like shit. His hair stuck up in all directions, he was sweating quite a lot, and there was a troubled look in his eyes that Rose thought looked like the one in her dad's when he once crashed their car. Only, Andrew's looked far worse.

"What the hell happened to you?" Scorpius asked Andrew after they finished with the discussion.

The boy in question looked up and said slowly in the most worried tone they had ever heard him use, "I fucked Lyn Seeley."

In some other circumstance, they would have clapped their friend on the back and bombarded him with questions. Maybe Scorpius would roll his eyes and Rose would try and bear with the conversation. However, they did not seem appropriate at that moment. Rose, for one, did not know whether to congratulate him, scold him or just start laughing at him.

Her eyebrows shot up and, not quite sure of what they needed to do, she said "Come again?"

"I fucked Lyn Seeley." There was a dramatic pause as Andrew hid his face in his hands. "Oh dear, what did I do? What did I do?"

"The obvious answer would be that you shoved your prick inside her," said Scorpius, earning a slap at the back of his head from Louis. "What?"

"I don't understand," Rose began, "I thought you and Al vowed to shag someone before this year's over. Why do you look so miserable now?"

"Wait a tic," said Al. "Don't tell me the rumours are true."

Andrew did not look up and just nodded, still hiding his face.

"What rumours?" asked Rose.

"We've heard some of the blokes say that she could be, uh," Al struggled for words, "demanding, incredibly moody, and, well, borderline nymphomaniac."

"I did not expect that she would be that bad," Andrew insisted. "I mean, the sex was amazing, if not bloody exhausting, but then, this morning…. Oh, screw this."

"What happened this morning?" asked Louis. "I didn't see anything wrong in the dorm earlier. Your curtains looked like they always have and nobody complained of any disturbance."

"There was no disturbance because she's skilled at silencing charms. And nothing looked wrong because she left before I could say anything. She woke me up, told me that she had an amazing time, and then said that she expected some more of where it came from in the coming nights.

"I can't do that! N.E.W.T.s are in a month and I'm already failing Charms and I fully intend on passing every test so I would still have a future if I fail to get into a Quidditch team this coming season." Andrew paused for a huge breath. "Why did it have to be Seeley of all people? Why couldn't it have been-"

"You were in Desmond Cobb's party last night weren't you?" Al stood up and pointed a finger at Andrew who did nothing to deny the accusation, "How could you not take me there when you know my best friend couldn't be relied on when it came to parties?"

Scorpius just sneered. Of course, he would not be interested in such things. He and Rose were busy with revising for their numerous subjects. Things that matter, he repeatedly said.

The noise Al had made prompted Madame Pince to reprimand them from the counter, "Mr Potter, please lower your voice, this is a library. And sit down." A few heads turned towards their table, making Al apologize and comply with the librarian's orders.

"You were there, weren't you?" Al asked again, that time in a more hushed tone.

"Yes, Al, I was," answered Andrew. "Cobb's birthday celebration was pretty wild and there was enough beer and mead and Firewhiskey to fill the prefect's bathtub."

"I'm guessing you got intoxicated and then caught Seeley's attention," said Louis. Again, Andrew nodded.

Louis was trying to be reasonable and like the good person he was. Al was quite upset that Andrew did not take him to the party and fulfilled their pact before he did. Scorpius could not care less.

It was the worst time for Rose to find anything funny, but upon hearing the story, she suddenly felt the urge to laugh at Andrew's misfortune. Of all the girls invited to Cobb's birthday, Andrew had to end up with the problematic one. It was not right to laugh at Andrew's problem, but everything was too unfortunate, it was comical. In order to keep from laughing, she had to bury her face in the thing nearest her head, which happened to be Scorpius's arm.

"Stop guffawing into my sleeve, Rosie. It's quite unbecoming of you."

"I'm sorry, Scorpius, it's just, damn it." Rose then turned to Andrew and decided he needed the apology more, "Sorry, Andrew. I think I understand enough how your problem sucks so much but it just sounds like the plot of a comedy. I'm really sorry."

Andrew accepted her apology. "It's alright, Rose. I guess it does sound ridiculous. Doesn't change the fact that I still don't know what to do."

"Can't you tell her that it would have to wait until after N.E.W.T.s?" offered Louis.

"Even that's a big maybe. After N.E.W.T.s, I'm not sure if I want to sleep with her again."

"I thought you just said the sex was great," said Al. "If you could meet her demands after the tests, then why don't you want it to happen again?"

"It's because of Davies, isn't it?" asked Louis.

"What? No, how… where does Jane fit in this situation?" said Andrew, looking flabbergasted. Jane Davies was the girl who they suspected fancied Andrew a few months ago. The things that seemed to be the girl's pining for their friend stopped shortly after the Easter holidays, though, but for Louis to bring her up meant that something came up.

"I'm a prefect, Andrew, and I do rounds. I saw you talking to her a few days ago," answered Louis.

Right then, Andrew flushed and started opening his mouth like a fish that he became quite a sight. Rose could not help but really laugh that time. Scorpius clamped his hand on her mouth before she could create any more noise that would get Madame Pince call them out again.

"So, there was some recent development with Davies that would create even more complications with the whole Seeley situation you found yourself in," said Scorpius, still keeping Rose from laughing. Andrew just stayed quiet and grumbled in his chair.

"Oh, this _is_ amusing. Although, I am quite upset that you got to do it before I did," said Al, earning incredulous looks from the group. "Don't worry, though, I will try to help you with breaking the news to Seeley, and maybe one of these guys could aid you with Davies."

Andrew immediately responded, "No. I mean, yes, I accept your help with Lyn Seeley, thank you. I really need it. But I think I should tell Jane about this by myself."

"Good," said Scorpius. "I fully intend to ace all my tests and I couldn't do that if I also have to deal with the mess you got into."

"And by ace all your tests, you mean beat Rosie this time after she scored higher in her O.W.L.s than you did," Al quipped. Scorpius hit Al's arm really hard that it made some people shush them.

By then, Rose could not help her shoulders from shaking really hard.

"Oh, shut it, will you, Rosie?"

/

Louis behaved like a fool so in love while Andrew acted like the burden of the world was just passed onto his shoulders and they were both quite entertaining by their own merits. However, the most amusing and disturbing storytelling came from Albus.

It was late in the afternoon, a few days after Al's and Andrew's last N.E.W.T. and right after Rose, Scorpius, and Louis had just finished theirs. Andrew was probably still busy hiding from Lyn Seeley while also trying to spend some time with Jane Davies. Louis ran off with Catherine to somewhere as soon as they finished their test. Albus was nowhere to be found.

That left the sleep-deprived pair of Rose and Scorpius to just lay down on the grass under a tree by the Black Lake. Rose was carelessly tossing a crumpled ball of used parchment while Scorpius was almost sleeping beside her. Out of focus and losing hand-eye coordination, Rose failed to catch the parchment ball and it rolled down a few feet away from them.

Too lazy to get it herself, she said, "Hey, Scorp, could you get that ball?"

Scorpius raised his head slightly and looked to where Rose was pointing. "Get it yourself."

"Can't. I'm too tired."

"Well, I am, too, in case you haven't noticed," he said. "You're a witch; summon it or something."

"My wand's in my book bag. I still have to open it and then try to find it under all the pieces of parchment full of computations and that's just too much work," Rose whined.

"Then you shouldn't have let it roll there, didn't you, Rosie?"

Rose just let it go and half-closed her eyes, intending to get some shuteye like what Scorpius seemed to be nearly achieving. Seconds later, however, a face appeared in her blurry line of vision.

"I've been looking all over for you!" shouted an overly enthusiastic Albus Potter.

"Al, could you not shout, please? I'm trying to sleep here," said Rose.

Al flopped down on the grass between his friends and shook both of them by the shoulders. "You don't understand! This is important! And amazing!"

"I doubt it's more important than rest so just run along and find someone else to bother. And while you're at it, fetch that thing over there, will you?" said Scorpius.

"A crumpled piece of parchment? What're you going to do with that? Anyway, I've tried looking for Andrew and Louis but I think they're too busy. And who better hear this news first than my best friend and my favourite cousin?"

Scorpius sat up, frustrated at his so-called best friend, and said, "Fine. Let's hear it and be done with this."

"I just got laid by Anna Wu last night and it was so fucking amazing."

Those words made Rose finally sit up. "Did you just say you bloody shagged Anna Wu? And she let you?"

"Of course, she let me!" said Al. "She initiated it, even!"

"Congratulations, then," said Scorpius, deadpan, and lay back down on the grass. "I can't believe you came here for something like that."

Al forcibly pulled Scorpius up once again and looked him dead in the eye, "I'm not sure you understand the gravity of the situation. _I just had sex._ James would finally get off my back about it, I have fulfilled my end of my pact with Andrew, and aside from Rosie, you're the only one in the group that still hasn't gotten laid."

"Do I look like I give a shit?" Scorpius shot back.

"You should!" insisted Al. "Hogwarts is the one place that could prepare you for the harsh outside world, and that includes learning the female species." Of course, that still failed to convince Scorpius, who once again fell onto the grass, much to Al's annoyance.

"So why are you here, again?" asked Rose. "Is it to convince Scorpius that he needs to sleep with someone already, at which you are, in case you haven't noticed, failing, or to just tell us the news about Anna Wu?"

Immediately, Rose regretted unwittingly reminding Al of what his reason of bothering them was. Al beamed and said, "Why, I thought you'd never ask, my dear cousin. If you want details, all you have to do is ask."

"I'm not asking for details."

"No? Fuck that, I'm gonna tell you anyway," said Al with a smirk that could have been dashing had he not looked too pleased with himself, "Anna has the best pair of tits I have ever seen in my life."

"They're the only pair of tits you've ever seen," said Scorpius, almost dozing off, "and, no, those you've seen in your brother's magazines don't count."

"Ha ha. Scorpius, stop projecting your inadequacy on me. Anyway," Al turned back to Rose, "you know, Rosie, I had no idea that the human oral cavity is capable of doing things like that."

The image Al had created in Rose's head was enough for her to lose it, "That's fucking it, Albus! I _don't_ want any details. You've already told me that Wu shagged your brains out. Please, spare me the other things."

"Rosie," Al spoke as if explaining to a kid, "if you think you could run away from your friends talking about their sex lives forever, then I'm afraid you have finally thought wrong. You should have foreseen this when you decided on being friends with four young men."

"That was hardly what crossed my mind when I was eleven."

"Well, that's hardly my fault, is it?" said Al. "As I was saying, you would think that the nothing good could ever come out of that mouth ever since we heard her sing, but no, she snogs like an animal. And then when it got down to business –oof."

A book hit Al right at his face, leaving the poor boy shocked. Beside Rose, Scorpius had his arms at the back of his head and then smirked at her. "That's how I usually shut your cousin up. Maybe I should have told you sooner."

"Yes, maybe you should have," said Rose. "Al, could you bother someone else?"

Al threw the book back at Scorpius who easily caught it. Al then put his hand on his chest in mock pain. "Rosie. Scorp. I thought you two were my best friends. If I can't share with you this special milestone in my life, then with whom could I share it?"

"Someone who cares," answered Scorpius. "Albus, you might be my best friend but I don't want to be bothered right now. Perhaps later, when we actually have some energy to deal with you, you could tell us all about how Wu made you feel like a man or something."

"Really?" said Al, around the same time Rose said, "What do you mean 'us'?" Both of them were looking incredulously at Scorpius, which was quite useless since the said boy had already closed his eyes.

When they still could not get an answer from Scorpius, Rose slapped his arm hard, and finally got a response. "Do you really think I'm going to endure all that talking from Al by myself? Rosie, I thought we were in this together, dealing with our horny friends who want to tell the world that they just did."

"I thought it would be better if we don't have to deal with that at all," she countered.

"If we don't deal with it the soonest we could, Al would just keep pestering us."

"He's right, you know," said Al.

"And since Andrew and Louis are both occupied with their own businesses with girls, we have no choice but deal with it first," said Scorpius, "but please, Al, let us rest first?"

With that, Al finally gave, "Alright. I'll just look for you later." He stood up and brushed off the grass and dirt that stuck to his trousers.

They finally got their peace and quiet after that, and only woke up and returned to the castle when it was nearly dinner time. When Rose got to the Gryffindor table, Andrew was taking glances at Jane Davies over at the Ravenclaw table and Louis was talking to Catherine. The two boys noticed her immediately as she sat down at her usual spot.

"Hey, Rose, do you know what's gotten into Al?" Andrew asked, pointing to Al over at the Slytherin table, looking very fidgety while Scorpius, right beside him, paid no him no mind.

"Well, he finally achieved his end of your pact," she answered.

Andrew nearly spat out what he was drinking, "No way. With whom?"

"Anna Wu."

"You're taking a piss at me. Really, Anna Wu? Al's always had this little crush on her, as I recall. She never showed any signs that she fancied him as well, though."

"I know, which is why I was surprised that Al finally got with her," she said. "What's more is that Al said she initiated it."

Louis finished talking, at least temporarily, to Catherine and then turned to Andrew and Rose, "What's this I hear about Albus and Anna Wu?"

Andrew told him what happened. Louis was also quite surprised that he still turned to Rose and asked her to narrate what exactly Al told them that afternoon. She obliged, although she left out some of the details Al gave.

"Wow," said Louis, "Al's finally done it. That boy's been itching to do it since Andrew's incident with Lyn Seeley, too."

"That late? I'd say since James found out about his pact with Andrew over the Christmas holidays," said Rose. "He never let Al hear the end of it for a whole week."

They spent the rest of dinner talking about the possible ways Al had caught Anna Wu's eye, the Arithmancy N.E.W.T.s and Andrew's Lyn Seeley situation. Seeley had apparently cornered Andrew after the Charms N.E.W.T. and had demanded another romp. It would have gone her way had it not been for Professor Flitwick's convenient passing through. Andrew had since told Seeley off and while the girl did not take it pleasantly at all, it worked. Or maybe it was, as Louis suggested, because Seeley had a new boy toy in the form of Patrick Boot.

It was when Rose was just finishing her juice that Al came over to the Gryffindor table with Scorpius under his arm. "Alright, Rosie, time to keep your promise, let's go. Or do you guys want to come, too?"

Louis was too busy talking to Catherine and just shook his head. Andrew said he'd have to pass.

"Why do they get the option of not listening to you?" asked Scorpius. "You know that Rosie and I don't want to hear whatever you're going to tell us."

"This is payback for making me keep this in when you could've just listened to me earlier," Al answered. He pulled Rose to her feet and proceeded to dragging her and Scorpius out of the Great Hall.

"Where are we off to, anyway?" asked Rose. They were on a moving staircase when Al finally let go of them and allowed them to stand up straight.

Al answered, "Maybe the library. There wouldn't be any people in there right now. Exams are finally over, right? Everybody else would be either sleeping or partying, definitely not studying."

The library, they found, only had a few students either doing last-minute book returns or paying fines. Madame Pince was quite surprised to see Rose and her friends in there since seventh years were practically finished with all of their schoolwork. Al just smiled curtly at Madame Pince and continued dragging Rose and Scorpius and headed towards the area between the Arithmancy and Astronomy sections.

"Alright, now, where did we last left off?" asked Al.

Unsure of what to say, Rose looked at Scorpius in the hopes that he would give Al a good answer. "You just finished about Wu's amazing mouth, but maybe, just maybe, you could be less vivid with your storytelling," he said. Rose sighed, glad with that bit out of the conversation.

"Oh, well, then, after that," said Al, "I did the same for her, and let me tell you, those little noises she made…."

It was another whole hour of Al raving about Anna Wu –the sounds she had made, the way she had felt fucking incredible, the amazing glow that had come to her after the deed itself, and the promise she and Al had made to keep in touch over the summer or maybe for even longer. By the time Al finished talking, his friends were already very bored. Rose had rested her head on her arms on the back of another chair and Scorpius had propped up his feet on the table and was rocking his chair back and forth.

"Are we finished?" asked Scorpius, yawning.

"Nearly, have some patience," said Al. "Now, let me ask you something. With just two weeks left before graduation, are you finally going to stop being a prude?"

Scorpius let out a sigh and said, "I thought we already had this talk. I'm not. I find your idea of a rite-of-passage immature and silly, and I have no intentions of going through with it for the sake of going through with it. It's absolutely unnecessary."

"Well, then, how are you going to fare with the female population after school now?" asked Al.

"Just like everyone else, I suppose."

Al was about to say something again when Rose piped in, "Al, we've established that Anna Wu gave you the best night of your life, and that Scorpius has no intentions of doing the same thing with some girl while in school, so can we please go to bed now?"

Her cousin finally gave up. "Alright, I accept the fact that Scorpius would be a prude until graduation." He then turned back to Scorpius and said, "But you should remember that I tried to convince you to get started when you decide to get on with a girl and then find yourself horrible at it."

"Fine, whatever, so we're really done?" said Scorpius.

"Yes," answered Al, "we are. Let's go."

They got out of the library, said their goodnights and were about to go the opposite directions to their dorms when Rose felt Scorpius's lightly take her arm. "Rosie, I'll, uh," Scorpius began, "walk you to your dorm."

"Oh, yeah, sure," she said and looked over at Al, only to see him grinning. "Would Al mind, though?"

"Not at all," her cousin merrily answered. He patted Rose and Scorpius on their shoulders and then ran along the other way, leaving his friends still standing in front of the library doors.

"Let's go?" asked Scorpius when Al had disappeared into another corridor.

Rose nodded curtly and they started walking in silence. Scorpius had walked her to Gryffindor tower countless times the past month when they ended up revising up to curfew. However, Rose thought this particular instance different. It might have been how they were not clarifying theories as they walked, or how they just came out of an uncomfortable conversation with Al, or how cool Scorpius's hand on her back was. Maybe it was just her imagination. Still, it pulled at Rose's stomach and it made her think that moment not like the other times.

"You always do that," said Scorpius with a small laugh.

She looked up to his smirking face and asked, "Do what?"

"Purse your lips when you're thinking," he answered nonchalantly. "This is hardly the time to think of more things, Rosie. We have nothing to worry about. No, wait, I'm going to score higher than you will in the exams, so there's still that for you, but you could forget about that for a while."

"So you do want to get back at me for our O.W.L.s," she said, nudging him with her shoulder lightly.

He scoffed. "Well, with you rubbing it in my face for an entire month last year how couldn't I?"

"I did no such thing!" she lied. She had mentioned her O.W.L.s during unrelated times in September of their sixth year and it had gotten on Scorpius's nerves so much that he almost tipped her cauldron one Potions class.

"Yeah, yeah," he said as he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "You liar, I can't believe I stayed friends with you after that." He soon had Rose giggling and walking awkwardly as he held her head snugly under his arm.

"Aren't you glad you stayed friends with me, though?" Rose asked when Scorpius finally loosened his hold on her. "Otherwise, you would have had to deal with Al's pestering by yourself."

"I am forever grateful for you, Rosie, believe me."

It possibly was the sweetest thing Scorpius ever said to her and she found herself suddenly giddy. He might have noticed, but he only squeezed her shoulder lightly as he led her to the staircase descending to the Fat Lady's portrait.

Rose said the password to the Fat Lady who was surprised that she got back with still an hour before curfew. She thanked Scorpius for accompanying her and was about to get in when he called her once again. "What?" she asked.

"Thank you," he said, "for bearing with me these past months. I couldn't have done it without you."

She shook her head and told him, "No, I should thank you. Without you, I couldn't have endured all that stress and surely would have gone completely insane."

"Aren't you?" he playfully asked.

"No," she said, smiling at him as she climbed through the portrait hole. "Goodnight, Scorp."

"Goodnight, Rosie."

/

True to his word, Scorpius's turn only came a year after they graduated, and Rose was the first to know how it went. Scorpius did not seek out his other friends to tell them the story, at least not yet.

Still, Rose knew that it had been full of awkward fumbling and even giggling, that he had said that afterglow was indeed amazing, and that he had _actually_ blushed at the things he had said. And it might have been some of Scorpius's egotism that rubbed off on her that made her love his story, but then again, how could she not love a story that good and even had her in it?

"This isn't staying a secret for long, is it?" Rose asked as she stretched out her arms to play with the hair gathered at Scorpius's nape.

Scorpius lazily looked at the woman half-on top of him, "Probably not. I finally understood why Al was itching to tell us how his turn went so I think I'll give him a taste of his own medicine tomorrow." He raised an eyebrow at her then asked, "Do you want to keep this a secret?"

Rose shook her head, "Maybe from Dad, but that's something I probably _have_ to do, not want to. Either way, the others might have already seen this coming."

Scorpius ran his hands up and down her sides and she sighed. He laughed when it became evident just how much she liked it. "I'll remember that for the next time," he said. "Maybe then we will know what we're doing."

"Yes, maybe we will," she said as she leaned up and kissed him softly.

It was the content smile that appeared on Scorpius's face that Rose decided that his was her favourite reaction. Sure, her other friends entertained her in their own way, and Al actually made her amused and disturbed at the same time. However, this one with Scorpius stirred something in her that she could not help but think it the most precious among those she had encountered.

Scorpius slightly pulled at her curls, interrupting her train of thought and making her look up to him. He smirked at her then said, "You know, instead of thinking more like you always do, maybe we could start that next time now."

* * *

AN: Fanfiction virgin here, although I have been reading in several fandoms for years. Thanks for taking time to read! :D


End file.
